Power Rangers: The Emerald Light (2019)
Power Rangers: The Emerald Light the sequel to 2017's Saban's Power Rangers, This film will be produced by Lionsgate Films. The film would be directed by Dean Isrealite, and would be released on May 10, 2019. Plot After the events of the first movie, the rangers are introduced to Tommy Oliver, who has recently acquired the green power coin left behind by Rita Repulsa. They welcome him as part of the team, but little do they know he's working as a double agent for the new main antagonist, Lord Zedd. Characters Power Rangers Jason Scott/Red Ranger(Dacre Montgomery)- the leader of the Power Rangers, who's coming into his own. He is tasked, along side his second-in-command Kimberly, to train their newest member, Tommy Oliver. Out of all the rangers, he seems to be the least trusting of Tommy, but comes to trust him as the movie progresses. Unfortunately, that trust is broken when him and the rangers realize that Tommy was a mole, under hypnosis, planted in the team by Lord Zedd in order to figure out the rangers weaknesses. He's also grown to have a romantic interest for Kimberly, which causes him to get jealous when her and Tommy get close. Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger(Naomi Scott)- the second-in-command of the Power Rangers, who is tasked, alongside Jason, to train their newest member, Tommy Oliver. Unlike Jason, she's shown to be more trust of Tommy and it is hinted that she might have an attraction towards him, much to Jason's dismay. However, like the others, her trust in him is broken, once Tommy betrays them. Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger(Booboo Stewart)- the newest member of the team. He's the new kid at Angel Grove High School and is a bit of a trouble maker. He grew up as a street kid, until he was raised in a not-so-loving foster home. He ran away at 16 and now lives in an abandon garage. He chooses to make something of himself once he finds the green power coin, left behind by Rita after the first movie, and becomes the newest Green Ranger. Little does he know, it was a trap planted by Lord Zedd, so he could hypnotize him and create a mole within the Power Rangers. Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger(RJ Cyler)- the brains of the group, who just so happens the be autistic. His mother takes Zack in after his mother passes away, which cause him and Zack to grow a very brotherly relationship. Trini/Yellow Ranger(Becky G)- the outsider of the group, who has a crush on her friend, Richie, who's going through personal problem's of her own. Zack Taylor/Black Ranger(Ludi Lin)- the wild child of the team, who's mother dies in the beginning of the film. He is then taken in by Billy and his mother to live with them, and the two begin to form a brotherly relationship. Supporting Characters Zordon(Bryan Cranston)- the mentor of the Power Rangers and original ancient Red Ranger. He assigns Jason and Kimberly to mentor the newest ranger, Tommy Oliver. Alpha 5(Bill Hader)-the robot assistant to Zordon, who provides some comic relief in the film. Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier(Kyle Massey) and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch(Devon Bostick)- a duo of wannabe-punk bullies and the comic relief of the movie. Candace Cranston(Lisa Berry)-Billy's mother, who takes Zack in after his mother dies. Richie(Bex Taylor-Klaus)-Trini's friend turned girlfriend. Villians Lord Zedd(Benedict Cumberbatch)- the main antagonist of the film, who was defeated and put away, along with his minions, into a space dumpster by Zordon, Rita Repulsa, and the other ancient Power Rangers. He is released in the present day by astronauts. He now seeks vengeance against the Power Rangers, and uses Tommy Oliver, to become the new Green Ranger in order to infiltrate to team. Goldar(Charlie Hunnam)- the secondary antagonist of the film. Zedd's second-in-command. Baboo(Charlie Adler) and Squatt(Fred Tatasciore)- Zedd's two bumbling henchmen who do their best to please their master in his war against the Rangers. Tenga Warriors-large bird-like warriors that serve Lord Zedd. Others Rita Repulsa(Elizabeth Banks)- an enemy of the Power Rangers and the original ancient Green Ranger. It was the Ranger team that consisted of Zordon and herself that defeated Lord Zedd and put him away during the Cenozoic period. In current times, she's found frozen in space by Lord Zedd and is kept as a trophy due to her involvement in his defeat. She eventually escapes and reluctantly helps the Power Rangers defeat Zedd. At the end of the movie, she's seen escaping into space, running from the Power Rangers. Unnamed Retired Martial Artist(Jason David Frank, cameo)-a man that Tommy meets at the youth center who gives him some advice. Ernie(Nathan Fillion, cameo)-owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center. Ancient Power Rangers(various actors, mainly pink voiced by Amy Jo Johnson, and black voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch)- the rangers during the Cenozoic period, alongside Zordon and Zordon, who defeated Lord Zedd originally. Dark Specter(Keith David, cameo)- a demonic, cosmic creature, who is set up to be the main antagonist of the third film. Arsenal Power Coins * Red Power Coin * Blue Power Coin * Yellow Power Coin * Black Power Coin * Pink Power Coin * Green Power Coin Individual Weapons * Power Sword * Power Lance * Power Daggers * Power Axe * Power Bow * Dragon Dagger Zords * T-Rex Zord * Mastodon Zord * Triceratops Zord * Sabertooth Tiger Zord * Pteradactyl Zord * Dragon Zord * Serpentera Easter Eggs & References Zedd was sealed into a dumpster and released the same way Rita was in the original series. Tommy mentions that he grew up in a foster home, which is a nod to the fact that he was adopted in the original series. The unique design of the gold plating on the Green Rangers chest is a reference to his Dragon Shield from the original series. Richie, in the TV show, is a male, who was a potential love interest for Trini. Tommy grew up in Turtle Cove, which is the home of the Wild Force Power Rangers in the TV series. The last battle on the moon is similar to the last battle in the Wild Force episode, Forever Red. Amy Jo Johnson, Johnny Yong Bosch, and Jason David Frank have cameos in the movie. The scene where Tommy backs Bulk and Skull of from Kimberly in the hallway is almost the same as it is in the original series. Zedd and his minions operate in a base on the moon, which is a nod to the Moon Palace from the original series. The Dragon Dagger's flute plays a tune similar to the original, with a more modern sound. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sci-Fi Category:Reboot Category:Sequel Category:Fantasy